The Good Boy Alex, Or Not
by Charliee222
Summary: A bit of rivalry between professor X and Alex. Alex needs to control his temper and Charles wants to help him do it.


**A/N: I know Charles is meant to be paralyzed since this is set after the movie but I have ignored that fact for now.**

Alex knocked on the professor's door. Now the school was getting into full swing Charles wanted to know his students better. Alex wasn't good with the other students so Charles wanted to explore his mind and find out why he was so angry. He would never do this without permission but he doubted Alex would give it soon.

"Come in." Charles shouted.

"Hank said you wanted to see me." Said Alex.

"Yeah, I'm just getting to know my students a bit better."

"So, you want to know where I grew up and if I can ride a bike?"

"Can you?" Asked Charles.

"Yeah."

"Seriously, how you finding school life? Living with other students?"

"Not too bad." Alex replied. It was like getting blood from a stone.

"Right."

"Is this going to take long?" Alex asked, eager to leave again since he hadn't sat down.

"You can go." Said Charles. Alex left the room and Charles had one little sneak peak into Alex's head.

_What a waste of time. My background is my business and only my business._

Charles sighed, he didn't want to be nosy. He wanted to help Alex become a better person. Help him make some friends.

Charles was grabbing some food from the canteen. He was picking between a jacket potato or a Panini. There was a loud crash from behind, when he turned round he saw Alex had turned over a table and was yelling at another student.

"Want to say that again to my face?" Alex grabbed the boy and pushed him against a wall.

"_Put him down and leave the hall." _Charles said to him in his head. As soon as Alex realised what he had heard he turned to Charles, glaring at him. He let the boy go and left the hall. Charles put down his tray and quickly followed him out.

"Alex." He shouted after him.

"You're not meant to go in my head." He said as he spun around to face Charles.

"You had another student up against the wall."

"You could have pulled me off him."

"I was at the other side of the hall. You don't talk to me like that, I'm your teacher." Said Charles with a tone you didn't want to mess with. Alex looked at him wanting to say something back but whatever he wanted to say he held back. He just turned on his heels and walked away. Alex wasn't only a closed off kid, he also had some terrible anger issues. Charles wanted to start anger management with Alex. He started jogging to catch up with him, he used his sneak peaks to see which way Alex had gone. When he caught up to him he shouted his name.

"I want to be left alone."

"Instead of getting a detention for starting a fight I'm assigning you to anger management classes with me. They'll start tomorrow at six, none negotiable. So I'll see you at six in my office?"

"Doesn't sound like I have a choice." Replied Alex.

"Now you're getting it." Replied Charles who turned and walked on his heels this time. He didn't want to make his students feel patronised or beneath him but he wanted them to know he was in charge. If they dig their heels in, he'll dig his heels in twice as hard.

Charles had a good night sleep that night ready for the day ahead. The day was the usual of some classes and some free time to check everything was in order in the school. He was sat at his desk at six waiting for Alex to turn up. He didn't expect him to be on time, that's assuming he was going to show up.

It had just gone five past when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Shouted Charles. Alex opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him.

"How long will this take?" He asked.

"We'll do half an hour every night until I feel satisfied." Replied Charles.

"Every night? Are you been serious?"

"Deadly. We'll start with yesterday. Why did you shove young Ted up against the wall?"

"He was asking for it."

"I don't think that is entirely true."

"He has a smart mouth." Snapped Alex.

"What was he saying?"

"I can't remember."

"I'll be able to find out." Charles said lifting his two fingers, showing Alex he could easily read his mind.

"You're not aloud to."

"Alex young boy, you seem to think there's a rule that stops me looking into your mind whenever I want. I respect peoples privacy but if there's something I need to know I will not hesitate to _pop_ in." Alex stared at Charles for a couple of seconds before he sat down opposite his desk.

"He was just saying I couldn't control my mutation and without my suite I wouldn't be any use to anyone. He just annoyed me because what right does he have to say that I wouldn't be any use to anyone." Alex said getting more agitated as he went.

"First, the more you use the power the more control you will have over it. When Mystique was younger if she ever thought hard about something or got emotional she would turn back to her blue self. Now she can stay in disguise for as long as she wants and through most emotions. Second, he can't control his mutation yet. Do you know what his is?"

"No."

"That's because he can't control it so he can't use it. He's worse than you because it turns on and off whenever it feels like it. At least yours only works when you want it to." Charles explained.

"I can give him a taste of his own medicine now." Smirked Alex.

"That's not why I told you. I told you so you can be the better person. If he says that to you again, you know he's just saying it because he is the same."

"So you want me to just say nothing?" Asked Alex.

"Exactly, you're older than him so you should be more mature." Should being the operative word. Alex looked at the floor, he wasn't happy with what Charles was telling him but again, like these classes, he had no choice.

"Normally I would get annoyed at that," said Alex thinking on his toes. "You've cured my anger in five minutes professor, you're a genius!" Alex said standing up and holding his arms out as though to show off his new found self.

"Very funny, sit back down," said Charles. "When you feel yourself getting angry I want you to-"

"Count to ten? Imagine I'm some place else? I've been told it all. None of it works."

"I wasn't going to say that I want you to remove yourself from the situation."

"What if I'm in class? Are you giving me permission to just leave?" Charles sighed.

"Yes, but if I find you leave unnecessarily then they'll be trouble." Said Charles.

"I don't doubt it." Replied Alex. Charles thought he may have met his match with Alex but he wasn't going to give up and he could make life more awkward for Alex than Alex could for him. Charles was going to make him into a boy with friends whether it killed him or not.


End file.
